


Submit

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chloe, F/M, Hell, Not Beta Read, Please be gentle, We Die Like Men, canon-ish?, this is the first time I try a shot at this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: In a world full of Omegas, being a Beta might be nice.





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Lucifer Bingo](https://luciferbingo.tumblr.com/), the prompt being "A/B/O Dynamics"
> 
> Being honest, this is my first time with this AU, and I didn't want to make it smutty. There's plenty of that reserved.

Being a Beta had never bothered her. 

In fact, it has never been an issue in her society with so many Omegas around to mute her presence. She had never wanted to take part in the heat frenzy or try to validate her place in the world by finding a mate. She just wanted to keep on working, making her name known for doing some good and blend in.

Of course, as everything in her life since Lucifer, that changed forever. He was an Alpha, the strongest Alpha she had ever encountered, the pull of his presence calling her to submit in her weakest moments.

She resisted the call all she could - she hadn’t trained herself to dismiss and ignore the Alphas’ and Omegas’ pheromones all these years for nothing. She would not be submitted to anyone’s will, ever.

Walking around Hell, touching the cold yet boiling surface of the walls, Chloe snorted at herself. So much for resisting. 

In her defense, she had resisted almost three years. It wasn’t until she discovered who he was, who _ truly _ was, when she considered if it was worth resisting. She had been scared, yes, but he was the _ Devil _ and he was a natural Alpha. He could have anyone he wanted, but he had never mated.

Until her.

A lonely Beta.

How funny it was for her when it finally happened - his words were absurdly inappropriate, of course -; Chloe Decker, who swore to never submit to anyone, tied herself to the Devil. 

So far it has been worth it, she wasn’t going to deny that. Despite her reticence, he had earned her trust and had been faithful to her. At least on Earth.

In Hell… 

Hell was full of Omegas. Not a single Beta around, not anyone that blended like her, not a single soul that wasn’t thirsting and submitting like horny dogs at Lucifer’s feet. The first time she set a foot here she was hit by the amount of Omega’s pheromones. How had he survived down here before? Oh, yeah. Fucking anything that moved. Lucifer wasn’t familiar with the concept of restraint.

Until her, it seems. A nobody. A measly Beta.

Chloe chuckled as she passed by some demons, ignoring their scents clouding around them; ignoring the way they subtly submitted to her, baring their necks.

Maybe being a Beta wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
